A spinning reel, in general, is provided with a reel body, a rotor which is rotatably supported on the reel body, and a spool on which the fishing line is wound. Furthermore, the spinning reel is provided with a drag mechanism whereby the spool is stationary and does not rotate with respect to the reel body, but allows the spool to rotate when force in excess of a specified level is applied. In a rear drag type of spinning reel wherein the drag mechanism is provided at the back end of the reel body, the spool shaft, which is fixed to the spool, extends towards the rear into the drag mechanism. The drag mechanism is provided with a bushing which supports the spool shaft such that it cannot rotate relative to the reel body, but can move in the axial direction.
The use of a split-type of bushing is known in these drag mechanisms. Such bushings are composed of a flange which is a disk plate that can frictionally engage the reel body, and a cylindrical member whose shape is virtually cylindrical and that supports the spool shaft so that it cannot undergo relative rotation but can slide in the axial direction. A through-hole having an oval cross section is formed through the center of this cylindrical member to slidably support the spool shaft so that it does not rotate relative to the reel. In addition, the cylindrical member is provided on its peripheral surface with a chamfered section parallel in the direction of its axis, and thus the peripheral surface of the cylindrical member has an oval shape. An engagement hole of an oval shape is formed in the center of the flange member so that it can be fitted around the peripheral surface of the cylindrical member.
In spinning reels, generally, feel is impaired during operation of the handle and such if the spool shaft should wobble in the direction of rotation with respect to the bushing. For this reason, in the aforementioned split-type bushing, the gap between the engagement hole in the flange and the peripheral surface of the cylindrical member must be kept to a minimum. However, if the space between the flange member and the cylindrical member is made small, depending on how the bushing is attached, the flange may be pushed in at an angle so that the cylindrical member gouges the spool shaft. When this occurs, the spool shaft cannot slide smoothly. In order to prevent this situation, either a space be formed between the cylindrical member and the spool shaft so that the cylindrical member can push against the spool shaft, or a space can be formed between the cylindrical member and the flange member to allow the flange to tilt. However, if this kind of space were to be formed, wobbling would be generated in the direction of rotation, as was stated previously.
Bushings in which the cylindrical member and the flange member are a single piece are also known. However, in this single-piece type of bushing, as well, if the flange member is pushed at an angle, it grinds against the cylindrical member, and thus it is necessary to leave a certain amount of space between the cylindrical member and the spool shaft. For this reason, even in a single-piece type of bushing, wobbling is generated in the direction of rotation when a smooth sliding action of the spool shaft is attempted.
An object of the present invention is to obtain a smooth sliding action of the spool shaft as well as to reduce wobbling in the direction of rotation.